Déjà Vu
by music.my.paramour
Summary: Something’s wrong. Tohru is able to hug Kyo without him transforming, but not any other male Sohma. If the curse isn’t broken what’s going on? Is it temporary or permanent? Either way things start looking up for the college bound students.
1. This Is My Confession

_I know. I should be updating my other stories. But I can't help it. I've been renting Avatar: The Last AirBender && Fruits Basket DVDs lately. So I came up with this idea at 10:18 at night. Plus I just got hack from vacation so I'm feeling refreshed._

_Well on with the fiction!_

_PS: I was listening to Beyonce's B-day CD when I wrote this. That's where I got the title. Just wanted to let you know that useless information. :D_

_Warning(s) for future chapters: Lemon, Lime, Fluff, Hurt Comfort, Language, Violence, and more..._

**Déjà vu**

**Chapter One: This Is My Confession**

**Couple(s): Kyo/Tohru, others in the near future**

**Age Brackets: Kyo && Yuki- 19, Tohru, Uo, Hana- 18, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori- 30**

**Summary: Something's wrong. Tohru is able to hug Kyo without him transforming, but not any other male Sohma. If the curse isn't broken what's going on? Is it temporary or permanent? Either way things start looking up for the college bound students.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Friday morning started out like usual. Tohru would wake up at 5:30, shower then get dressed, and then she would prepare everyone's lunches while never forgetting to set aside a meal for Shigure. But things really started acting out of whack when Kyo didn't come down for his morning cup of milk. Tohru knew she was naturally an early riser but Kyo would already be up before her, deciding to come down when she was up and about the kitchen.

But it was already 6:00. They had plenty of time seeing that they left for school at 6:30. However something seemed different…

"Shigure. Do you know what's keeping Kyo-kun?" She asked softly once he settled down at the table. When he shook his head no she worried her bottom lip. Yuki was known to get up late but never Kyo maybe it was a cat thing or something…

"Good Morning, Miss. Honda." A low voice murmured somewhere behind her.

In response she smiled at him. "Good Morning, Yuki. If its not to much trouble for me to ask but…do you know what's keeping Kyo?"

He also shook his head. Now she was really worried. If Yuki hadn't seen Kyo then that meant they hadn't had their (daily) morning fight yet. Tohru quickly looked out the window. Nope, not a cloud in the sky. What could be keeping him?

Rising quickly she excused herself with a bow. She dashed up the stairs two at a time, passing by her bedroom and making a right down the hallway. When she came to his shut door she knocked lightly. "Kyo?"

Silence…

Thinking the worst she opened the door. The lights were off in his room so she had to squint to see. But she could clearly tell that he was still in bed. The covers were tossed on the floor and so were his pillows. The windows ,some time during the night, had been cracked open.

Kyo was sprawled across the bed. He was panting and breaking a sweat. He was muttering something over and over again. Tohru crept closer and touched his shoulder. "Kyo. Wake up." She whispered softly.

"Tohru. _Tohru_. **Tohru**…" He let out a gasp of air as his hands started searching for something.

Tohru pressed her hand against his forehead. It was hot and he was soaked with his own sweat. Tohru shook him a little harder. But when he didn't awake she used one of Shigure's tricks. "Kyo, if you don't wake up Yuki is going to get your milk."

With expert speed the orange haired boy shot up. His crimson eyes immediately finding her in the darkness. "Tohru…I can't go to school today." He rasped out.

Tohru frowned and started to fret even worse. She mentally when over the things that he could be coming down with. It was May so it could be allergies, or maybe it was the lunch she made him yesterday? Could it be food poisoning? She'd heard that he really liked sushi so she'd tried it out. They only had a week left of high school and she didn't want him to miss any days and get it trouble because of a bad dish that **she** made. _'Oh Mom! What do I do?!_' Tohru's eyes started to cross.

"Ung. I'll be fine. So just go with_ Prince Yuki_ to school." He panted. Then he turned onto his side dismissing her.

Tohru rose to her feet before running out the room and back down the stairs. Her chocolate colored orbs quickly found the clock. It was 6: 20 already?! Tohru ran to Shigure's study.

"Um. Shigure? Kyo's not feeling well today so I'm going to stay home with him. I know you have to go meet Akito and all. Is it okay?" Tohru let out in one breath.

The writer removed his glasses and appeared thoughtful.

"Sure, Tohru. That'd be good. As long as you remember to lock the door's after I'm gone. Don't let anyone in or out. And try to not worry so much."

Tohru smiled and bowed low to him. "Arigato! Let me go tell Yuki."

She found him waiting for her at the door, fumbling with his tie as usual. Reaching out she quickly fixed it for him. He really was like a brother to her. "Yuki-kun. I've gotta stay and help Kyo-kun get better. So I won't be going to school. Tell Uo and Hana that I'll call them later okay?"

"That's perfectly fine Miss. Honda. I will be late getting home due to a meeting, and Shigure will be picking me up. So you don't have to worry about cooking dinner until later. Have a nice day."

With that the rat turned and left. Leaving a waving Tohru on the front porch. Soon after Hatori's vehicle pulled up for Shigure. Shigure dressed in a suit left with his briefcase and a lunch.

"Oh, Tohru. I hope you don't mind but I took your lunch. I'll call to check up on you kids later."

Tohru smiled at them both before also bidding them farewell. When the car was down the road and out of sight she finally went back in the house. Making sure to lock the door. Then she went in the kitchen and poured Kyo a glass of milk. She warmed it slightly before setting it aside, then she pulled out a couple of pots and pans and started making Kyo a light meal.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kyo groaned as he pulled off his shirt and pants. He was glad that everyone was gone. Just him and his sexual urges. It was mating season for animals and being the cat demon he felt these experiences as well. And the need to mate was stronger this year. He usually avoided Tohru as much as possible when it was his 'time of the year'.

He moaned as he remembered her soft touch. What he wouldn't give to-NO! Kyo mentally slapped himself. He was turning into another Shigure, and if he didn't stop he'd give himself a bloody nose. Kyo chuckled before going deep into thought once again. Kyo had yet to beat Yuki in a fight and his time was running out. He would _never_ be locked away like some zoo animal. No, not when he had something, no, not when he had _someone_ to live for. She was his life, and she may not know it but she would soon enough. Tension had been building for years now. Even though Yuki had a girlfriend he still was a little too fond of Tohru. And hell would freeze over before Yuki got his woman. Oh, ho – ho rat boy wouldn't even know what hit him.

Kyo smirked to himself. Picturing him knocking the snotty-know-it-all into a coma. That would solve everything. He wouldn't get locked up, and he wouldn't have to worry about the damn rat hitting on his girl. He started to salivate when he pictured a life without anyone _but_ Tohru. Just him and her naked somewhere. Hmm, that would be the life. Maybe a dojo and a nice house in the woods and two and a half kids. Yep…that would be just fine with him. But the question was: Would it be just fine with her?

Kyo sighed before flipping onto his back. He stared at the popcorn ceiling as his thoughts drifted to Tohru. He could still picture the time at the beach when she was wearing her new bathing suit. Time had froze for him and everyone was gone except for him and her. It was as if she was running to him. And he could just picture himself opening his arms as she gave him a flying hug.

Kyo snorted. Being in love made you think and do funny things. Now he could _finally_ understand why Kagura did what she did. But Kagura wasn't Tohru, he'd seen he naked a number of times but it didn't help. And he just couldn't feel the same way about her that he felt about Tohru. Kagura had started acting her age and she moved on. It didn't mean that they weren't friends, they were, but she know understood boundaries.

Kyo laughed again as he remembered the past. Kagura would always try and out show Tohru. But in the end his poor Tohru would end up fixing her messes and in the end it would just make Tohru look even better. But he did remember one time when Tohru had been scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees after Kagura threw up after trying her _own_ cooking. They'd just gotten home from school so she had been wearing that short skirt and when she'd leaned forward he caught sight of her underwear.

It had been delicious. Because apparently she was trying out these new underwear called string bikini's. And all he had to see was lacy _orange_ string, little cartoon cat heads, and pale skin and he had – had a hard on for an hour.

Kyo let out a long moan. He really needed to stop thinking if he wanted to help his, um, current condition. Kyo sat up on the bed and stretched his arms. He frowned when his back didn't crack.

"Kyo-kun. Would you like a massage?! Mom use to say 'There's nothing like a massage on a tiring day'. And with you being sick and all I think it'd help you from transforming. Oh, before I forget. I brought you some warm milk, calming jasmine tea, and some Miso soup. I'll be right back."

Kyo's jaw dropped. Why in the hell was she still here? He mentally groaned. Why him?!

Kyo slapped his forehead as he mentally beat himself up for not paying more attention. Being the fighter that he was he shouldn't have let his guard down. He knew _everything_ about her. So why hadn't he heard her soft footsteps or maybe the rattling of pots and pans?

Kyo laid back down on his bed with a loud thump. "Tohru-u-u-u-u! Get in here!"

With in seconds the brunette was in his doorframe. She had changed into a blue dress. And in her hand she held a vile of massaging oil and in the other she held a white downy tile. She smiled at him, which instantly started his 'sexual urges' kicking all over again.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun. Mojumi-chan showed me how to do this. Plus Mom is always right so I'm going to do this okay? If you don't like it you can always tell me to stop."

Tohru walked into his room and shut the door. Then she stooped down to pick up the pillows and fold the blanket. Kyo shook his head no when she offered them. She just smiled and started humming a little tune. That sounded awfully like his name over and over again. He nearly grinned. Tohru then clapped her hands together after she had tidied up his room.

"Kyo I'm going to put this towel on you." She whispered. Kyo panted softly before burying his head in his arms. He knew that she would have to straddle him in order to give him a back massage him properly.

Tohru covered his boxers with the fluffy white towel. He had to hold back a groan when she rested her weight on his lower back. "Don't worry Kyo. I'll take good care of you. I'm Tohru the masseuse."

She opened the container with a 'pop' before she lathered it over his back. His skin felt cool against her warm hands. Fighting back a blush she moved her hands in different patterns. Whenever she felt tension is a certain muscle she put a little pressure on it, making sure to work out the kinks before moving on. As she reached his shoulders she heard a crack and he made a soft 'hmm' noise. Tohru smiled as she wiped her hands on his towel. She didn't notice when he perked up or the lustful look he gave her over his shoulder.

Sliding up further on his back, she unknowingly caressed him with her thighs. Attentively she touched his head. She raked her nails lightly across his scalp moving in odd patterns. Kyo made a 'Hn' noise, so she continued. Stroking certain spots when he arched his head in a specific direction. When she felt that she'd done enough rubbing she leaned back.

"Kyo. Your nineteen already. You need to at least stretch before exercising. You had a lot of knots in your back. Have you been stressed lately? Oh my gosh! It was the food wasn't it?! I knew I should have given you what you asked for. I'm so-o stupid. I'm so sorry!" Tohru whispered in shocked horror.

Kyo, getting comfortable, turned so that he laid on his back. He laced his arms behind his back as Tohru went into a rant. She didn't even notice that she was now straddling his chest. Seeing that he was much thicker and muscular; when he turned around her thighs had slide out to accommodate the width of his upper body, so she know sat on his stomach. He weight felt comfortable against him. Tohru was about 5'4, and probably weighed about 120 pounds. While he was 5'7 at 170 pounds.

Kyo without thinking rested his hands on her waist before sliding down to her hips. He loved the way they filled his hands so he gave them a soft squeeze. Kyo sat up and stared into Tohru's glazed eyes. He nearly groaned as she slid down his chest and into his lap. Leaning forward he nuzzled his nose against hers. "Tohru. Come back to me…"

Tohru snapped to attention and it took a minute for her to register the position they were in. Her face immediately flushed a bright red as she raised her hands to rest on his shoulders. "Kyo are you alright?" She asked softly.

Kyo buried his face into the crook her neck before kissing his way up to her ear. He gave her lobe a soft nip before sucking it into his mouth. He released it to kiss along her jaw. He chuckled when she gave a gasp. He pushed on her hips until her ass cradled his erection properly. He gave groan as he thrusted upward.

"Tohru. I'm going into heat like the fucking animal I am. I've already told you before how I felt but you didn't want to get me in trouble nor did you want it to feel awkward around the house. But I don't care…because I'm not going to let you say no. Fuck what they think. Because you are mine…my mate, my woman, the love of **my** life. You don't belong to any Sohma."

Tohru looked at him as her eyes watered. "Kyo…" She hugged him tightly against her body. She decided that it would be easier to talk to him in his other form. She waited for the puff of smoke but it never came. What was going on? Why didn't he change?

She leaned back and looked into his eyes. How come he didn't appear shocked? What was going on that she didn't know? He smiled at her.

"You ain't getting out of this that easy. You see Tohru…I've chosen as my mate. So you've become apart of me; my body and soul and mind. So the curse can't touch what is apart of me."

Kyo smirked at her confused look. "You see this is the only 'up' part about being born as the cat."

Tohru hugged him again, this time savoring the feeling. Her tears splashed against his skin as her body started shaking. "Oh Kyo. I'm so happy for you. But are you sure you want to be with me? Something this special should be with someone you truly love."

Kyo grunted.

"Dummy. Don't you get it? Or do I have to spell it out for you? I don't want anybody else." Kyo smiled. "I – love – you." He spaced out the last three words on purpose.

Tohru, his Tohru, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was chaste but he had a feeling this was her first kiss. It stroked his ego when he say her flushed face and they way her hips moved slowly against his.

"Kyo. I-I, um, Iloveyoutoo!" Tohru closed her eyes tightly.

Kyo smiled before kissing her again. His innocent – innocent Tohru. He nipped softly on her lower lip, he begged for entrance. When she didn't comply he nipped harder before laving it with his tongue. Tohru finally opened up just enough for him to sneak in. She tasted like minty lemony flavor. He moved his tongue around her whole mouth before stroking her tongue. He teased the pink organ until she rose it and touched his tongue. He retreated into his own mouth. Allowing her to follow and dance around his mouth. She nicked her tongue on a fang. The coppery taste of her blood made him growl.

Tohru gave a small 'Eek' and broke the kiss. Kyo looked at her threw heavily lidded eyes. He smirked. "You better run, Tohru. Unless you want me to pop that little cherry of yours right here, right now. You wouldn't want that, because once I have you, you ain't getting up for a long-g time, because I'm gonna be takin' you over and over."

Tohru's cinnamon colored eyes widened. She quickly leaped off his lap and off the bed. Tohru stumbled to the door as she opened it. With a wink she said. "Catch me if you can."

She stuck out her tongue before dashing out the room. Kyo smiled as he gave her a five second head start. He pulled on a pair of jeans before he quickly followed her scent down the stairs. "Tohru, I'd advise you to keep that tongue put away unless your gonna use it."

He heard a small squeak. He turned towards the laundry room. He opened the door and found her hiding on top of the dryer. He picked her up bridal style and started walk back to his room.

**Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Kyo groaned as he set her on her feet next to the phone. She leaned against the wall before picking up the phone. Kyo wrapped an arm around her waist as he nuzzled the crook in her neck.

"Sohma residence. Honda, Tohru speaking." Tohru let out breathlessly.

"Hey Tohru, its Uo. We're calling from the nurses office. Hana faked a, I don't know, but it got us out of class. How ya doin'? Is carrot top giving you any trouble?"

Tohru giggled out loud when Kyo whispered: Damn Yankee against her ear. "No I'm good. I'll call later when you all get home. I need to go – do stuff. Bye."

Kyo ripped the phone from her ear and hung it up. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, forcing her to look up. He sucked lightly on her neck before biting her softly. Leaning down her put her over his shoulder, holding her in place with a strong arm across the back of her knees.

"Kyo-o. Where are we going? Shigure said to stay in the house-e." Tohru bobbed up and down as Kyo slipped into his shoes and went out the door.

"Don't worry so much. We'll be back in time…"

And with that the orange haired boy headed into the forest. Taking many different turns so no one could follow him if he tried. Plus there would only be one set of footprints. So the damn rat would know what the hell happened if he tried.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

T**o** B_e_ Continued…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

_Alright. Review please! I don't know how this is going to be. But it shouldn't be that long because Tohru and Kyo aren't going to have sex that quickly. :-D:-P:c)_

_Tell me what you all think. _

Chapter One: This Is My Confession

Chapter Two: Make A Wish Baby

Chapter Three: Mine, Mine, All Mine

Chapter Four: The Rat Is Going Down

Chapter Five: School's Out, Future Plans

_This is all I got right now. I don't know if it is going to end up longer or shorter. I'll leave you with a preview from the next Chapter._

_-SpongeGirl101-_

**Chapter Two: Make A Wish Baby**

Tohru splashed water back in Kyo's face. She laughed as she raced into towards the bank. Just as she reached shore she heard a growl. She froze on the spot. "Kyo-o. What is t-that?!"

Kyo stepped in front of her. Shigure always said there was a crazy pervert running around, was it true after all? If so, he didn't want to find out.

Thinking quickly. Kyo picked her up bridal style and headed deeper into the water. He climbed on a rock in the middle of lake. He'd often mediated here. But now he was going to have to lend it to Tohru. He sat her down gently.

"I'll be right back. Don't move."

With that the orange haired boy leaped back into the water and headed for the tree's. He looked back over his shoulder one last time before he disappeared in the underbrush.

Tohru scanned the area around her. She tried to remain clam and brave for Kyo's sake. _'Kyo, please hurry!'_


	2. Part I: Make A Wish Baby

_Another update. Hope you all like! School started for me so-o wish me luck!_

_:-D:-P:c)_

_OH! I made a mistake. I said her eyes were brown when they are really blue. So sorry about that!_

_A lot of people call briefs or 'tidy widies' girly or something like that. And many choose boxers over briefs…so for this chapter I got some help from a very good friend of mine. He said that when exercising and regular day activity he wears briefs and when going to bed he prefers the looseness of boxers. So all you male reviewer's you can tell me what you think! Because I'm female and the only decision I have is between boy shorts, hipsters, and bikinis (thongs are not my forte). _

_And bra size…I don't know what guys consider the perfect size. I'm only 15 and still growing so I would NOT know what an average 18 year olds cup size would be. _

_Anywho…on with the chapter!_

**Déjà vu **

**Make A Wish Baby**

_Additional Information:_

_Age(s): Kyo && Yuki- 19, Tohru && Uo && Hana-18, _

_Ayame && Hatori && Shigure- 30, Akito- Unknown._

_Summary: _

_Something's wrong. Tohru is able to hug Kyo without him transforming, but not any other male Sohma. If the curse isn't broken what's going on? Is it temporary or permanent? Either way things start looking up for the college bound students._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tohru jumped with joy as she saw Kyo's secret base. "Oh Kyo. It so exquisite. I knew Yuki had a secret base but I didn't think you did too."

Tohru squealed as she hugged Kyo. Kyo frowned before knocking her upside the head lightly. "No baka. It's not a base…I'd prefer to call it a retreat. I come here whenever I need to meditate or get away from those damn city cats."

Kyo had led her to a spot hidden deep in the woods. It was a lake that appeared to be about three feet deep. A huge boulder was settled in the middle of lagoon; it was perfectly round and looked like a great place for sun basking. Tohru laughed as she looked down into the crystal clear water.

"I wish I'd brought some bread to feed the fish." Tohru frowned.

Kyo laughed as he kicked of his shoes before wadding into the lake. He looked over his shoulder at Tohru. "There aren't any fish to feed… so are ya comin' in or do I have to come and get ya?"

He pursed his lips to keep from laughing at her reaction. Tohru gave a small 'eek' before slowly walking into the water. The water was surprisingly warm against her skin. Her blue eyes found Kyo's back before sliding down his form. He was wearing his favorite khakis. "Um, Kyo. You might want to take off your pants if you don't want them ruined."

Her voice was soft and innocent. Kyo shivered slightly as he bowed his head, before heading back towards the bank. He unbuttoned his pants with practiced ease before sliding them down his muscled thighs. He wore a pair of black briefs with a gray waistband.

"You gotta strip down too. It's only fair." Kyo smirked at her blush. Within a second a soft piece of blue fabric hit him in the face. He dropped the dress onto semi wet jeans before heading back into the lake.

Tohru was already submerged in the water but he could clearly see her. Her pale skin stood out against her bright red bra and matching panties. As she swam around him in circles he dove down and gripped her around the waist. He pulled her up out of the water and held her bridal style before throwing her back into the water. A couple of seconds later she re-submerged laughing. Kyo's eyes traveled down her body, his eyes following the trails of water as it slid down her body provocatively. Tohru had grown into quite a beautiful woman.

The curves she once lacked were now there; not to supple and not to bony. Her breasts now looked like they would fit perfectly in his palms. He'd say that she was about a C cup. Kyo smiled, it seemed that Tohru had really liked those bikinis; because she now wore a pair that was red and lacy.

Kyo licked his lips. He smirked before sinking underwater. He swam towards the boulder. He reached it and pulled himself up onto it. He laid there a bit taking joy in watching Tohru swim around.

He smiled softly. It wasn't his place anymore it was their place.

Kyo cleared his throat. "If you're a good girl. I'll show you my tree house. Recently refurbished too. Carpeting, heat, A/C, Fridge, Food, Drinks, Mini TV, Air Mattress, you name it I got it."

Tohru bounced slightly. "That sounds like so much fun Kyo! Maybe we could go there sometime. I've got an even better idea! How about when we get home we can pack an overnight bag, so whenever we want to just get way we can just go. That is if you want to take me…"

She blushed as she headed towards the boulder. She crawled up with a little help. Tohru looked a little lost before scooting towards him. Kyo groaned softly before pulling her beside him. He lied back allowing her to cuddle against his side. Things couldn't be better…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Look it's a castle! I've never seen a cloud castle before." Tohru smiled as she pointed out a couple of more things she saw in the clouds. Kyo nodded his head every now and then, enjoying the feel of her skin against his.

Kyo sat up quickly as his briefs started to tent, he quickly raised his knees. "Shut up for a moment. How bout another swim before we go?!"

Tohru bobbed her head up and down. Kyo slid off the rock with ease before raising his arms to catch her. And within seconds she was in his arms, laughing. Something he had come to associate with her. She was both smiling and laughing or she was crying and upset. It was going to be fun to get to know the 'sensual' side of her.

Kyo removed his arms from around her as he playfully splashed her in the face. He stuck out his tongue at her. Tohru splashed water back in Kyo's face. She laughed as she raced towards the bank. Just as she reached shore she heard a growl. She froze on the spot. "Kyo-o. What is t-that?!"

Kyo stepped in front of her. Shigure always said there was a crazy pervert running around, was it true after all? If so, he didn't want to find out. Thinking quickly. Kyo picked her up bridal style and headed deeper into the water. He climbed on the rock in the middle of lake. He often mediated here. But now he was going to have to lend it to Tohru. He sat her down gently.

"I'll be right back. Don't move. And I mean it Honda!"

With that the orange haired boy leaped back into the water and headed for the trees. He looked back over his shoulder one last time before he disappeared in the underbrush.

Tohru scanned the area around her. She tried to remain clam and brave for Kyo's sake. _'Kyo, please hurry!'_

--

Kyo frowned as he stared down at a _male_ cat. He was hissing up something. It seemed that the cat wanted to challenge _him_ for _his_ woman. Kyo snorted. Sometimes these cats were just stupid. What made this sorry excuse of a feline thinking that **he** could handle a human female, let alone _his_ Tohru?

Kyo leaned forward and gripped the cat by the scruff of its neck. The cat hissed at him as it was carried like a little kitten. "Now ya listen here ya dumb cat. I'm **not** in the mood for games so if you even come near me again…"

He cut off as he let an 'open' threat hang in the air. It was always good to leave them guessing. With that he swung his arm back and hurled the cat into the air. Kyo dusted off his hands before making his way back to Tohru.

He had a feeling she was crying…

…and when she cried he didn't know what to do.

So the sooner he got back to her…

…the better.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tohru rubbed at her eyes furiously. Crying would NOT solve the problem. It had gotten quiet as soon as he had disappeared. The birds weren't chirping, the wind wasn't blowing, and the water seemed to be still too.

Tears pooled up into her cerulean eyes as she thought about all of the nasty things that could be happening to him. She bit her fist to keep from screaming for help. Her world seemed to be going dark and closing in on her.

With a yelp she released her fist, she had drawn blood. Tohru watched the blood droplet as it trailed down her pale skin. She worried her bottom lip…would her knuckle get infected? Maybe she should treat it soon…

…but she couldn't do that with Kyo still missing.

Something warm touched her head. Tohru looked up to meet red eyes as warm fingers massaged her forehead. Kyo kneeled down beside her as he pulled her into his arms and rocked back and forth slowly. His eyes found her hurt knuckle…a second later he raised it to his mouth and licked the blood away.

Hmm, spicy tasting…

Kyo looked at her bottom lip as she nibbled on it. "What are ya so worried bout? Ain't anything wrong…so just stop it. Okay?"

He pulled her tightly against him as she shivered. Slowly her head raised and looked at him with her big blue eyes. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. A small peck…

Kyo grinned before kissing her back.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**T**o _B_e Continued...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

_Okay...I have seperated this chapter. This is Part One. I'm tired and sick so I'm out..._

_Reviews welcomed..._

_PS: Sorry no chapter preview. Just know that Fluff, Tree Houses, and Violence in the next chapter._

_SpongeGirl101_


	3. Part II: Make A Wish Baby

_Super-Kyo: You rock. You kicked my arse into gear! That you very much for the review. I've never tried leeks…maybe I should. wonders off to walmart Yes I'm feeling much better._

_Shyxvibrantxlove: I glad you like! Yea the O.O.C ness doesn't work for me either if there is to much mushy-ness. Blah. :P Let me know if it gets to ya know… mushy._

_2sidedangel14: I'm glad that you did decide to read it. And please do continue to read it._

_Nelly-kun: Here is your update! Enjoy!_

_You.broke.a.promise: I'm glad you like!_

_AiBara: I shall try to keep it going as long as I can. As long as you reviewers stick around._

_30 Seconds to your MOM: I like his attitude too. Sometimes I write something and I'll be all "Is that very Kyo like?" :D:P_

_RogueHoney: Yea, sorry that there isn't much in this part either. But when the future lemon comes up you shall know. Clinks lemonade filled glasses together_

_Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma: Sponge-san? I like it. :D :D :D Hope this update was soon enough._

_Finally an update! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I'm in chorus now so I had been practicing for a performance that was Saturday (October 6th)_

_Anywayz…on with this chapter I guess. No long Authors Note this time._

_PS: Yes it is AWESOME to finally know someone else that is in NC too. You have now officially become my NC Fanfiction Buddy. Us Southern Belle's have to stick together. :D:P:c)_

**Déjà vu**

**Part II: Make A Wish Baby**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tohru moaned softly into Kyo's mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his body flesh against her's. Tohru broke the kiss softly and pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"I was so scared, Kyo. I-I thought you might-t get hurt-t o-or something-g." Tohru hiccupped.

Kyo rolled his eyes he slowly pulled free from her embrace. "Tohru, I'm fine. Let's go have some breakfast or something."

Kyo jumped off the rock first before Tohru slid down next to him. She smiled before wadding her way towards shore. Just as she stepped onto the bank Kyo hugged her from behind. A couple of seconds later he released her allowing her to grab her dress and put it on. With one last glance at his sanctuary/ secret base he picked Tohru up bridal style and headed back towards home.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…"

Kyo laughed silently at the blush creeping over her face at her statement.

…but he wished that too.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tohru yawned as she clicked off the television. Shigure and Yuki should be home any minute now. The brunette absently looked at the clock. Kyo had been sleeping for the past three hours now so she had cleaned up everything.

**_-Washed the dishes_**

**__**

**_-Wiped the table_**

**__**

**_-Wiped the countertops_**

**__**

**_-Sweeped_**

**__**

**_-Mopped_**

**__**

**_-Washed all the clothes_**

**__**

**_-Scrubbed the tub_**

**__**

**_-Wiped the windows_**

**__**

**_-Dusted_**

**__**

**_-Watered the plants_**

**__**

**_-And she had even put the newspaper on Shigure's desk_**

When she had got tired half way threw she had drank one of those energy drinks that Uo gave her. Something called: 'Red Bull'. She had never seen a red bull in her life and she had yet to grow wings but it did rejuvenate her.

Tonight was take out night so there was no point in here cooking. Except for Kyo's soup and rice and Jasmine tea…which she had already finished. Maybe she could go tidy up her room…for the umpteenth time.

Tohru climbed to steps and made a left into her room. Aside from the fact that her door was shut…she always left her door open unless she was changing. Maybe the Air Conditioning draft shut it?

Tohru pushed open the door slowly, allowing it to make that irritating screeching noise.

….Right there

laying on **her** bed…

….half naked

was Kyo Sohma…

Tohru made a sharp 'eek' noise. Kyo was lying on her bed only in a pair of boxers. "Kyo! What are you doing?" Tohru whispered.

She placed a palm against his warm back. Was his temperature up again? Tohru shook him lightly and earned a groan. "Get up Kyo! Yuki-kun and Shigure-sama will be home _any_ minute!"

Suddenly that orange fuzzed head turned to look at her. "So. I'm _just_ fine where I am at – at the current moment in time. Now if you don't mind I'm tryna sleep."

Kyo smirked at her before grabbing one of her pink pillows and laying his head on it. Tohru's mouth dropped open.

"Yes I do have a problem with it. You can't be in here!"

Tohru worried her bottom lip. Kyo smiled as he grabbed her hand. "Well if you wanted to join me that bad just say so."

Tohru squeaked as she was pulled down onto her own bed up against Kyo. His arms wrapped around her waist quickly as he moved onto his back allowing her to lie atop him. "Keh, a boyfriend _never_ has a problem sharing with their girlfriend."

Tohru blushed as she rested her hands on his chest. She blushed harder when Kyo moved his pecks beneath her palms. Kyo leaned up and sucked at her pulse at the base of her neck. Dammit it all but she was so fucking irresistible.

"Tohru, Kyo we're home."

"Miss. Honda we have brought home your favorite."

Tohru pushed frantically out of his embrace. She did NOT want to get in trouble for doing this to a 'sick' Kyo. Tohru straightened her dress before rushing down the steps to greet them.

"Welcome home. Shigure…Yuki." Tohru bowed slightly before grabbing the bags of food. She headed towards the dinning area. She smiled at them both as she settled on her mat. "H-How were your-r days?!"

She asked a little loudly as she saw a flash of orange. Shigure raised an eyebrow at her while Yuki just stared. Shigure shrugged nonchalantly before grabbing his food. "The usual…I should be asking you that."

Tohru blushed as the events from earlier flashed in her head. She tilted her head and smiled, her blue eyes shining. "I, um, great…I hope Kyo's feeling better."

…"Much better indeed. Thanks for asking."

Kyo stepped into the dinning area wrapped up in **her** blanket. Tohru gapped at him in something akin to horror and amusement mixture.

Yuki looked at Kyo with cackling eyes. "Kyo I hope you know you look absolutely ridiculous in that. And I am sure Miss. Honda would like her stuff back isn't that right?"

Yuki turned to Tohru for help, but her eyes were following Shigure who had taken his food and ran. He knew that you should never get in the way of an animal in heat after they had marked someone as their mate-to-be.

Yuki however…had yet to catch on. Even after a couple hundred hints he had got on the ride home from Shigure and his brother Ayame.

Surprisingly Kyo answered in a calm voice. "Well you should keep those kinds of opinions to yourself. Unless you wanna be eatin' them from dinner."

Kyo snarled at Yuki. Not a fake one either a real animalistic one. Yuki frowned.

"Um…Yuki could you excuse us?"

Yuki glared at her before sending a punch a Kyo who caught it with little effort. Kyo shoved the limb back at its owner causing Yuki to topple backwards. Kyo then kicked him in the side hard making him slid across the floor.

"Leave." Kyo picked Yuki up by the collar and tossed him threw the door. The only thing that showed Yuki had been there was the figure frame in the door and steaming food at his side of the table.

Kyo settled down and sniffed at Yuki's food. He took a bite.

…"Kyo, I thought you hated leeks."

Kyo's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He didn't waste a second spitting it back into the rat's bowl.

"Yuck…now I have a horrible taste in my mouth. But that is okay…"

A perverted smirk crossed his mouth.

"Guess it's a good thing I have you here to wash it away."

Tohru raised a brow.

A second later he pounced and his lips had claimed hers. His tongue thrusting hotly into her rice warmed mouth. Hmm…fish. Tohru had ordered grilled fish with steamed veggies. Kyo ran his tongue over her blunt teeth as his hand slipped into her hair and pulled back, exposing her throat.

Tohru gasped for air when he finally broke the kiss. Her breast lightly touching his chest with ever breath intake. She heard him make that 'hmm' noise again as he nipped at her throat.

He laved the spot before sucking hard on it. When he pulled back a nice read hickey stood out among her pale skin. Kyo was smiling again.

Tohru leisurely turned her head to peek in the mirror. Oh. My. God.

Kyo had left a mark…a sexual mark on here where EVERYBODY could see. What were the kids at school gonna say? What were her co-workers gonna say? What were the Sohma's gonna say?

….and the thing that she was sure Kyo was glad about

she couldn't do a thing about it…

Blue eyes met red for a second.

"C'mon lets go."

Tohru was confused. "What about the food? Where?"

Kyo tapped her on the head with his fist. "Grab it. To the roof."

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**T**o _B_e Continued...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

* * *

_Sorry it took so long. This is the second and final half of "Make A Wish Baby"_


	4. Mine, Mine, ALL Mine

_**Spider-bear: **_Yes, Kyo has been very naughty. Wonder what he's getting for christmas!

**furubaitsumo: **Hickey's make the world go round. Lol. J/K. Though personally I hate them. Have to wear your hair done for a week or so. Unlike our smart smart Tohru.(You'll understand after you read this chapter!)

**BreeLady: **So glad you like it and I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long.

**paleshadow18: **I'm glad you love it! Just tell me when things get too over the top. :D

**Super-Kyo: **You are offically my #1 squishy! Lol. I'm over here laughing in my dad's office and he's looking at me all weird. Come here squishy:D:D

**Teh Future Mrs Kyo: **You are now me Dramatic Pause... pet muse cat that I call Mac && Cheese! Sponge-san is too cute! (You now inspire me!)

**2sidedangel14: **Hope this is longer. With my folks being over its hard to write.

**RogueHoney: **Last and certainly not least...your now my drinking buddy! Nobody sings karoke like us on bar night. Lol. J/K! But not really...

_Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Wishing you a great Holiday, no matter the religion. Sorry this took so long to update. Been having some guy troubles_.

**Déjà vu**

Mine, Mine, ALL Mine

-

"Miss. Honda, that is a very…interesting mark you have there," Yuki smiled politely at her over his breakfast. The brunette instinctively, thanks to Shigure, covered it and blushed. She was still wearing her pajamas but she still had to make Yuki his lunch. She turned back to the counter and did a mental check over everything.

-Chopsticks, CHECK

-Napkins, CHECK

-Food wrapped and sealed, CHECK

-Water Bottle, CHECK

Tohru smiled fondly as she shut his lunch carrier. She handed it to him before wishing him a good day. With that she turned and left, not even bothering to see 'The Prince' to the door; she was sure he could find it. Tohru walked down the hall to Shigure's office. He was busy typing away at his new laptop. It seemed that he had somehow _convinced_ Ayame to buy him one and somewhere along the way he had Hatori to come and deal with all that 'internet-blah crap' as he put it. But that was not the reason she was staying home. While she could be off camping and gardening like Yuki was doing on the wonderful Saturday…she was stuck here, why you say? She did not know.

"Ah, Tohru! The World Wide Web is an amazing thing. I find my self so _intrigued_ by it. My myspace has received over 300 hits and I've only just created it!"

Shigure broke off into cackles. Tohru smiled and patted him on the shoulder. At least _he_ was having fun. Sometime during her pondering Shigure had stopped laughing and was observing her wryly.

"I've noticed Tohru that you and our feline friend are in need of a much needed break. Kyo, whenever he rarely appeared would disappear somewhere…I think it might be time for a little vacation. Just be sure to take food. You might be there longer than you think."

**-Beep!-**

Shigure clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "My game has finished downloading! Now off you go!"

With a wave of his hands it seemed Tohru was magically moved out of his office. Tohru scratched her head lightly before turning towards the steps. 'Let's see, I've shopped already, made sure everything is washed…'

"Why not?" Tohru asked herself thoughtfully. Then it hit her, what _virgin_ in their right mind would bunk up by themselves with a heat-induced cat. That happened to be extremely male, when said male thinks that he needs to show her that on a regular basis.

"Owe!" Tohru's breath was nearly knocked out of her when something big and yellow hit her in the chest. Tohru stared at it for a second before realizing that it was Kyo's traveling bag.

"Sorry 'bout that. Want me to kiss it better?"

Tohru's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as a deep red blush covered her face. Why was it that she couldn't come up with a snappy remark? "Um, no thanks Kyo-kun. Here's your bag."

Warm minty breath caressed her ear as the cat appeared behind her. His arms in circled her waist before he nuzzled the sensitive juncture where her neck met her shoulder. "Our bag. I packed our stuff last night. Once you slip on your shoes its out the door we go."

Tohru's knees buckled, was it her or was his voice deeper? Her head fell back and landed on his shoulder letting her catch his scent. He smelled just like it did before a storm. Were they making that as cologne now?

Kyo chuckled softly as he grinded against her. "We stay in this position much longer and we ain't gonna go no where but to that floor."

Tohru moaned softly as she reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck. "Ungh…"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Fraternizing in the hallway for all to see. Kyo-chan…what would your sensei say?"

"He'd say shut the fuck up and mind your own damn business dog! Your getting as bad as that damn rat!" Kyo growled at Shigure.

Tohru leaped from Kyo's embrace with her head bowed. Quickly she slipped into her shoes before turning to face the fussing pair. A bright smile crossed her face. She knew just how to stop this dispute.

"Kyo-kun? You coming or not?" She inquired. That desire filled gaze looked at her for a second before he brushed past the dog.

"Not yet but I plan too real soon." He responded really soon.

"What?" Tohru cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Miss. Honda he is referring to when a person reaches completion. You know orgasm, coming, fulfillment…"

Shigure shrugged at her horrified face. Tohru's eyebrow twitched before she opened the door and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

-

Kyo watched the soft swish of Tohru's skirt as she skipped ahead of him. If she kept that up her cherry was going to get popped on the forest floor. Kyo moaned softly as he caught sight of soft blue lace.

"Kyo-kun are we close?"

Kyo grunted yes before he picked up the pace to catch up to her. He gripped her hand before lacing his fingers threw hers. Hmm, things couldn't be better. Kyo licked his lips softly as he made a left then a quick right. Then he stopped and dropped his bag to the ground. "Tohru, I'mma give you a boost to that branch and you should see a roll down ladder."

Tohru nodded.

Kyo turned her towards the tree before griping her small waist and lifting her up. Slowly he slid his hands to her ass to get her higher. Damn, if she didn't get on that branch quick. Kyo smirked softly before he gave her curved cheeks a soft squeeze. "Eek!"

Dear mother of god…her underwear was almost as soft as her skin.

All to suddenly he lost contact with that beautiful body. He heard the soft rattle of the ladder before she clumsily climbed up. Kyo waited a second before bending over and picking up the gag. With a swift jump he leaped to the branch and then onto the ladder. When he got to the opening of the house he pulled himself up and then drew in the ladder.

He watched as Tohru stood in awe as she turned in circles. He wouldn't exactly call it a tree house, since it extended from one tree to the next. Kyo turned and covered the only door with a thick piece of wood.

To the right of the door were a cooler, a couple of books, a MP3, Tohru's photo, a radio, and a layer of blankets and pillows. To the left was a box of necessities: toilet tissue, matches, a pocketknife, flashlight, bug spray, and a compass. When they got hungry they would have some of Tohru's rice balls then maybe tomorrow he would cook on a open fire.

It wasn't much but it was a second home. "Kyo this is beautiful. I think it's so cool you did this. I wish I had a secret base!"

Tohru clapped her hand together as she smoothed out the sheets and arranged pillows. Tohru lied down on the soft sheets before she looked up and patted the spot beside her. Kyo kicked off his shoes and socks before he lied beside her. He pushed her bangs away from her face before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Wrapping a arm around her he molded her frame against his.

He inhaled her strawberry scent before closing his eyes and nuzzling the tender flesh below her earlobe. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? The trip from Shigure's to here was about twenty minutes. Maybe it was the fact that he would actually just get to hold her.

With a soft sigh he fell into a blissful sleep.

-

Tohru woke first; sometime during their nap Kyo had pulled her on top of him. Kyo was moaning and grinding against her. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her waist and the other had a tight grip on her hair. Effectively keeping her immobilized…

Tohru groaned softly as she ran a hand threw his bright orange hair. "Kyo-o! W-wake up!"

Tohru pressed a kiss against his nose then to each closed eyelid. Her tongue flicked out to taste his skin; it had a sweet salty tang to it. She made her way to his ear before she captured the lobe between her teeth. She nipped it softly before suckled it. Hmm…

"If this is how you wake me up, I outta fall asleep around you more often."

A fang peeked out at her over his bottom lip. Tohru giggled before rubbing her body against his.

Why was it so hot all of a sudden? Tohru yanked at the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head; exposing her blue lacy bra to her mate. "Kyo, I love you."

Tohru wiggled her hips as she tried to get the itchy skirt off. The only thing that seemed to relieve her was the feel of his bare skin against hers. Dammit, Kyo was doing anything to help her. Tohru wiggled before she moaned. "Kyo-o-o! So hot-t…"

Kyo hummed softly as he fingered the thin strap of her bra before his gaze slid down to her ample cleavage. He leaned forward and nipped the bulging flesh spilling over the top of her bra.

Sometime during that Tohru managed to get her skirt off. She hummed deep in her throat as she humped his leg. Why the heck did he still have on his clothes? Leaning forward she kissed his Adams apple before for sucking it into her mouth.

"Kyo? Can we do more than kiss?" She asked breathlessly.

Kyo gripped her hips tightly before thrusting his erection against her thigh. "Hell yes. Fuck yes!"

Kyo then gripped her head and pulled it down to his. His lips demanding that her own fierceness come up and met his own…

Tohru raked her nails down his back as she moaned against his mouth. Everything was perfect…

* * *

_T_o **B**e Continued…

* * *

_Hopefully there will be a lemon in the next chapter if I'm in the lemony mood. Reviews inspire me so keep 'em coming!_

_-SpongeGirl101-_


	5. FYI

**Not an update! **

Sorry. I just wanted to let all of you who read, review, or have put me on alert that I'm changing my pen name. It shouldn't be that hard to find me again. You can just search my story or the penname:

_music.my.paramour_

Sorry this isn't an update. Hope you all have a great Valentine's Day! I'm going to go work on my stories! Yay!


	6. Part I: All Around Me

_I don't like people who always have an excuse about something. Yes, I'm alive and as you should know I'm going to finish this story! But to those who actually care and want to know; I've been having a family crisis my mom has been in and out of the hospital about six times since my summer break started in June. She just went back in yesterday. I've had other things stopping me like my job hunting and the fact that I'm fostering four animals… ) Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me and thank you very much to the people who were considerate enough to Private message me._

_Anyway on with the fic!_

_ +music.my.paramour_

* * *

**All around Me**

**Part I of II**

Kyo's arms pulled Tohru's warm body against his, almost as if he were trying to draw her body deep within his. He softly brushed his lips against her shoulder then leisurely made his way to her neck. He paused and drew up a hickey…

"Kyo," His name came out as a breathy moan ", more!"

His hand slid up from her neck to grasp her head tenderly, before knotting his finger in her hair and giving a tug. Tohru immediately exposed her neck, greedy for more of his hot mouth. Her legs came up and wrapped snuggly around his waist to cradle his erection against her mound.

Kyo growled softly before pulling the lobe of her ear into his mouth. He only had one goal and that was to seduce his mate. Time was not a factor, or is shouldn't have been. But her beautifully responsive body on the brink of exploding. Not yet…he would be in her before that happened. To night was all about her!

"Tohru, I'm in love with you." His voice had lowered an octave from the power of his lust.

A sharp cry tore from her as she wrapped her arms around his body. Before she buried her face against his neck he heard her soft reply. He grinned; glad to know that she was in love with him too. His hand slid down her body before coming to rest on her hips as he fitted his erection more solidly against her wet heat. God!

"Ahhh!" Tohru's head fell back to hit the pillow as she lifted her hips to thrust against the pressure of his member.

So she liked that? He grinded against her experimentally and laughed softly when she dragged her nails down his back. He was going to love figuring out her body. Finding the spots would drive her crazy.

Tohru finally decided to take things into her own hands. Before he could stop her she had pulled off her tank and had popped the clasp of her bra. Her hands ran up his chest slowly before go over his shoulders and running down his back to grasp the hem of his shirt. With a reassuring glance she tugged his shirt up his body and then over his head with his help.

Pink.

Her protruding nipples were a dull pink compared to his flat brown ones. He inhaled sharply before lowering his head to draw the turgid nipple into his mouth. Tohru's body arched sharply like a bow and her mouth formed a 'O'. Her nails raked lightly across his scalp as she drew he closer to her chest. Kyo suckled her breast deep into his mouth one more time before he released her breast.

"Oh, Kyo!"

Kyo pulled out her embrace quickly as he undid the button to his jeans and yanked down the zipper. Smartly he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and boxers. All the while his body roamed up and down Tohru's sweet – sweet body. He swallowed before he had the chance to drool.

"Kyo…make love to me."

How could she keep saying that so calmly? He thought that by know she would be a nervous wreck. But looking closer he could see her hands shaking but when he looked into her eyes he saw no fear, just love. The beautiful orbs of hers held so much love and just for him! Taking a deep breath she pulled down her shorts but left her panties on.

Kyo slowly lowered his body back to the ground, hovering above her.

"I love you so much…" Kyo whispered against her stomach as he gave her navel a kiss before dipping his tongue inside before he tapped it against her jewelry there. For her seventeenth birthday she had decided to get her navel pierced. Much to the rats chagrin she asked Kyo to go with her.

Kyo rubbed his nose against the soft lace of her underwear. Kyo placed a soft kiss there before he leaned forward and kissed Tohru. Their tongues clashed for awhile before she pulled back for breath.

"You have a very sexy," Blush. ", body Kyo."

He couldn't help but notice the differences in their body had as he sat back and looked. Kyo was tall and muscular; hardly any fat was on his body unless you counted his head. His skin was soft but underneath you could feel the power the pulsed there.

Tohru was slim and far from pudgy. Her curves were perfect for her body. Her breasts must have been made just to fit in his hands and she had the sweetest little ass he had ever seen. She wasn't as pale as she use to be but she was still reasonably lighter than him.

Without a moment to hesitate he shredded the sides of her panties and pulled the remains free of her body. A deep blush ran from her face all the way down to her chest…impressive.

"I'd give you the world if I could. I promise to never hurt you." Kyo whispered before he pulled her legs up around his waist again.

"Kyo the only way you could hurt me is if you stopped loving me!"

* * *

_Okay that is the end of Part I! This was supposed to be Kyo's side of things and in Part II you'll be getting Tohru's. I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but life sucks sometimes. Instead of getting lemons I got lime so I made limenade. ) Hope you all liked the foreplay…Kyo is going to put Tohru to bed in the next chapter. Review plz!_

_Much Love,_

_ +music.my.paramour_


End file.
